Until The World Stops
by WaffleStreakedMoon
Summary: Twin sisters, Amaya and Akemi had just found out the truth of their life and seek revenge. In an attempt to leave their Clan, the two are wounded and come across leaf ninjas. Could these people lead them to a new life? OC s! Possible Limes later.. :D
1. Chapter 1

AN (WaffleLuvaa): Hiya! This is mine (xXxWaffleLuvaaxXx) and xXBloodStreakedMoonXx`s co-authored story and account! First chapter is mine, 2nd chapter is BloodStreakedMoon`s and so on.  Here`s the first chapter! R&R! Enjoy! (YES THAT IS A DEMAND!)

"Amaya-" My sister started.  
>"and Akemi-" I said.<br>"at point B." We said in unision.

"Hiro at point C"

"Nee-san, ready?" I asked.

**Today was the day.**

**_The day that we would finally run away._**

She nodded. "Let`s go."

We ran through the trees, abandoning the mission. We knew we would have to fight sooner or later so we were prepared. Whether we were on a mission or not, the clan would _**always**_ have a close eye on us.

One of our teammates, Hiro, jumped in front of us.

"Now where do you think you are going?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"Leave us alone Hiro! _We know_!" Amaya shouted in his face.

"Know what?" He asked trying to play dumb.

I threw a shuriken at him and pinned him to a tree.

"Enough talk. Let`s go Nee-san!"

With that said, we were surrounded by a few ANBU Black Ops and other Jonin. I sighed in frustration knowing this wasn`t going to be easy and for once, Amaya had a serious look. I knew that look.. **She was ready to kill**. I smirked.

I shot a few kunai and shuriken to make a slight distraction. As they dodged my weapons, Amaya transported behind them and took two of them out.

'_how about a little competition big-sis?_' I said through our twin telepathy. She grinned.

'_sounds fun~_'

We started taking out the ANBU first, knowing we would take up most of the chakra on them. We were strong for Chunin and we knew it.

'_1...2...3...4.. You`re falling behind little sister_' Amaya thought.

'_2...4...5... Nah, I`m good. Taking them out one by one is no fun._' I replied.

'_10... 13.._'

"hmph." I grunted. She chuckled a bit and we started to fight _back-to-back._

We fought off most of them, but more kept showing up. I noticed our chakra decreasing by the minute.

After an hour, we were surrounded. I saw Hiro using his special justu.  
>He sent thousands of senbon straight at Amaya.<p>

"**AMAYA**!" I shouted as I jumped in front of her, taking the hit. I felt the needles pierce through my skin as I yelped in pain. Amaya gasped.

"Akemi! Wh-Why did you do that!"

I chuckled slightly. "To show my Nee-san to watch what`s happening next time. For now, run!" I stood up shakily and pulled her arm and we started leaping through the trees while Amaya helped me.

"Damn you Hiro..." I grumbled.

When we felt like we were far enough, Amaya rested me by a shady tree.  
>I started to pull out the needles.<p>

"Akemi, you`re losing too much blood.."

"I know that.." I whispered while coughing out a bit of blood. She started to cry a little, which she never _**ever**_ did, so I knew it was serious. "Calm down.. I won`t die. **Baka**.." I mumbled out. She lightened up a bit.

"Hey are you okay!" A blonde haired boy shouted.

"Of course not baka! Look! Their injured!" A pink haired girl screamed. _Ugh_.. I was getting a headache from her high-pitched voice.  
>She ran over to me and healed me.<p>

"Thanks.." I said then returned to my sister.

"So... Mizu clan huh?" A guy with silver hair and a mask said.

"Not anymore.". I stated in a _matter-of-fact-tone_. He looked at me slightly confused but I think he understood after seeing that we were twins. Smart guy.

"I'm Kakashi. This is Naruto and Sakura."

"Akemi."

"I'm Amaya. Nice to meet ya!"

"Thanks for healing us.. I guess we will be going no-" I tried to stand up but I heard the sound of my ankle crack and I fell straight back to the ground. "Agh! Fu**!" I shouted. Sakura walked over to me and touched my foot.

"It looks like it was fractured when the senbon went through it. You won't be able to walk until it heals." she said. I grunted.

'_Amaya, what are we going to do! We need to go. Now!_' I thought.

'_Now, now. Maybe these ninjas can help us._' she replied.

She always was the optimistic one..

'_I heard that!_' she said. I sweatdropped.

"Where are you headed?" Amaya asked.

"There's an emergency in the sand."

"Mind if we tag along? There's nothing else we can do, and I'm sure we can be of help if we get her ankle fixed. If not we are going to have to stay in this area until it heals itself."

'_Amaya! What are you saying!_'

'_Shut up! I'm doing you a favor!_'

I sighed.

"That's fine. Naruto, carry Akemi." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned slightly and my eyes widened.

"W-What! N-No! I-I'm fine!" I whined.

"No can do!" Naruto said while lifting me onto his back.

"Gahhh, shut up alreadyyy!" Amaya shouted.

I sighed in defeat. "I. Want. Down..." I complained. Everyone (except me) giggled a bit.

They started hopping through the trees to the leaf and all I could do was sit there and think.. I looked down at Naruto. I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Sorry you have to carry me.." I whispered.

He chuckled a bit. "don't worry about it!" he replied happily.

When we reached the desert, there was a strong wind.

"There's going to be a storm soon.. We need to take cover." I mumbled.  
>Kakashi nodded in agreement.<p>

"She's right. Let's find somewhere to hide for a bit."

"What about Gaara! We need to find him dammit!" Naruto shouted.

"It's not going to do him any good if we're dead!" Kakashi stated.

'_Who's Gaara?_' Amaya asked through thought.

'_Nee-san... *sweat drop* How would I know_?'

She shrugged and I playfully rolled my eyes.

Kakashi found a cave nearby. He started a fire and we all sat around it. I sat between Naruto and my sister. She sat between me and Sakura and Kakashi sat in the middle of Naruto and Sakura.

It was silent for awhile. You know, the awkward silent?

"Soooo?" Amaya said. She always did hate silence.. Haha...

"So why were you in the forest, wounded?" Naruto asked.

"That's the longest story in history.." I mumbled.

"Well we have time" Sakura said.

_'Do we trust them enough?'_ I thought.

'_I do._'

'_But-_'

'_Akemi! You haven't trusted **ANYONE** but me, ever since we "found out"_!'

'_I know that.. Fine.. Just tell them.. But if they kill us it's your fault_.'

'_hahahaha! They wouldn't do that! (I hope!)_'

'_Hn, hn_.'

Me and Amaya sighed in defeat and she began to tell the story.

"Legend says that thousands of years ago, the balance and harmony between good and evil was great until each power wanted more control over the earth. The scales would tip causing unexpected events to occur. One day, the power was so great that the gods had to seal the power within the heavens. The gods only posses enough power to seal them for a thousand years at a time. And 16 years ago was the day the seal broke. The day we were born.

Unable to contain this power, the gods sealed the powers within us.  
>Like jinchuriki. The dragons of heaven and hell.<p>

Why us? Because we're twins. Sacred. And powerful." Amaya started.

"Our clan knew of our abilities so they killed our parents in order to befriend us for our power. A week ago I overheard them talking about that so we decided to run away. We always knew the clan kept a close eye on us so we knew when we were going to run, we would have to fight. We fought around 35 ANBU and Jonin before running. We could have took them but my Nee-san was being a little careless. Anyway, that's why we're here. No where to go." I finished. They looked at us dumbfounded.

"In short, we hold powers that they want to use us for so we ran away with nowhere to stay." Amaya said.

"Why don't you come back to the leaf with us? I don't think even Naruto can handle an ANBU yet." Kakashi said.

I shrugged while sis looked happy.

"Maybe.." I said. "YES!" Amaya yelled. I giggled at my hyper sister.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Bleh.

"Here, Akemi. Skirt too short?" Naruto joked while taking off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders.

"Thanks Naruto." I said while blushing a little.

Why is he so kind to me even though we just met?

'_`Cus he likeys youuu~_' my cracky sister said.

'_Amaya! Quit reading my thoughts!_'

'_Not my fault you left it open._'

'_Gah! Whatever!_' I mentally shouted. She giggled and everyone looked at her and wondered why. Then they saw my bright red face, looking away. Kakashi and Sakura instantly got it but Naruto still looked at me questionably.

'_Baka..._' Sakura thought.

'_Of course Naruto doesn't know.._' Kakashi thought.

AN (BloodStreakedMoon): Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN (BloodStreakedMoon): Read & Review!

After everyone was fully acquainted and the plans were fully made. We all decided to stay in the cave for awhile until the raging sand storm stopped that or until Akemi would stop gushing over Naruto.

'_I heard that!_'

'_Stay out of my thoughts! It's rude to read on the thoughts of other people. For shame Akemi._'

'_How can it be rude when were the only one who can do telepathy?_'

'_Hehehehe you just said do telepathy somewhere in the world a guy name telepathy just did a jig or a girl?_'

'_Sis!_'

'_Right, right._' I chuckle as I watch the fuming face of Akemi. Sometimes being the big sister does have its advantages.

"Maybe, we should go now. The sand storm is beginning to die down now." Akemi pointed out and we all looked outside of the cave to see that, indeed, the storm has died down.

"Alright, let's continue with our journey. Believe it!" Naruto exclaims and we all nod. Kakashi and Sakura extinguish the fire as Naruto stretches and flexes his muscles. I briefly saw Akemi stare and drool.

'_I was not!_'

'_De-Nile. Which is also a river in Egypt._'

'_So lame Sis._'

I stick out my tongue at her and Naruto raises an eyebrow. I was about to say something when I saw Akemi trying to stand but struggling because of her broken ankle. A mischievous glint crosses my eyes. Akemi paled.

"Oh, by the way Naruto. Could you carry Akemi for me?" You could practically hear the smirk oozing out of the sentence. Naruto grins and walks over to Akemi and readies to pick her up but was stopped by her.

"N-No, I ll b-be fine!"

"Don't listen to her Naruto. It s the blood loss talking. _Carry away~_."

"Nee-san!"

"I'm your big sister and you do as I say." Akemi grunts and pouts. Naruto sweat drops and rubs the back of his head as he carries Akemi, bridal style. The blush continues to bloom on her face. I look at her and grin.

'_You re welcome_.'

'**_Shut up!_**'

The grin on my face stretches from ear to ear as Akemi desperately tries to dodge the questions Naruto was asking her or when their eyes "_**accidently**_" meet.

'_It was an accident!_'

'_That's it I'm shutting off all telepathy communication._' And with that I could no longer hear her thoughts and vice versa. Which was a relief to both of us I supposed. Heh, like she could shut me out. We might not be talking right now but I still could read her body language like an open book. Sixteen years of living together I supposed.

I shrug and let the two love birds be as I slow my footing and walk near Kakashi. I look up at him (Damn, he was taller) and raise my eyebrow. He looks down and catches me staring and gives me a warm smile and I happily return it.

"So? What kind of situation is happening in The Sand?"

"It's an important mission."

"Could you elaborate?" He laughs.

"You like to pry don t you?" I shrug.

"Prying is one of the many abilities that I posses and like any ability I must use it to its full potential. '_**That** and **sarcasm**_' I added in my thoughts.

He smiles and ruffles up my long black hair and respond I with a pout.

"Maybe I can tell you when we arrive in The Sand."

"Yeah, maybe" I frown and look to my front as the Sakura girl reprimands Naruto for carrying Akemi wrong. Akemi tries to block out the pink girls voice and Naruto pouts. I smirk.

'_I see a love triangle Akemi~_'

'_Shut up! Stay out of my head!_' I chuckle and went back to the comfortable silence that me and Kakashi shared as we head off to The Sand.

_**Maybe a new life might await us.**_

When we arrived at Suna all we saw was sand, more sand, and oh! More sand.

'_Stop being sarcastic Sis._ _You're the one who suggested we should follow these guys._'

'_Fine, Miss I'm-always-right-and-thinks-that-she's-smarter-than-my-big-sister._'

'_Well, I **am** always right._'

'_Shut up!_'

'_Point 1 for me then_.'

'_Out of a hundred._'

She gives me a glare and I glare at her back. Naruto's eyes flicker from Akemi's eyes to mine and he scratches the back of his head.

"Umm, why are you guys glaring?" The confused blond inquires.

"It's just something," I started.

"That we said." Akemi finishes as we broke off our heated glaring contest.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and raises his head.

'_When did they start talking?_' Naruto thought as confusion just keeps on bothering him.

"Riight Anyway, Kakashi we need to go find Temari and Kankuro." Naruto says and Kakashi nods.

"Yeah, just make sure my sister doesn t have one of her tantrums okay Naruto?" I say and Akemi throws some "**colorful**" words to my way.

"Haha! Sure, I'll take good care of her!" My eyes widen and I stare at him in disbelief. Did he not get sarcasm?_ Did he really think I was going to hand my sister to him after we've only known each other for like an hour?.. maybe less?_

'_Is that doubt. I hear?_'

'_Maybe I should just let him take care of you. Less work for me._'

'_Sis!_'

Sakura sighs and slaps the back of Naruto's head and tells Naruto that first we had to take Akemi somewhere safe so that she can recuperate.

'_At least there's someone actually smart here.'_

_'Yeah. Ah, the rare times when me and my sister agree. So very fleeting yet precious moments._'

_'Are you going to be sarcastic all the time?'_

_'Do I really have to give you an answer?'_

_'Sarcastic and lazy. Good job being a role model Sis.' _

_'Ha! You just used sarcasm!'_

_'Damn.'_

_'Another point for the ever reliable me!_' I grin and cross my hands in front of my chest as Akemi face palms.

Naruto's eyes flicker from me to Akemi and he decides that maybe it wasn't worth it to ask.  
>Naruto sighs.<p>

_'Having a twin must be interesting, huh?'_

AN (WaffleLuvaa): Review pleasee~_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

AN (WaffleLuvaa): Yaaays! Chapter 3! R&R!

We've been running for a few hours now and Amaya won't shut up! Geez. Why does Nee-san keep teasing me! I do not.. _I do not like Naruto_! Grr!

'_Deniaaal~_'

'_Shuddup and quit reading my thoughts_!'

'_Cranky much_?'

'_who do you think **made** me cranky_!'

"There it is!" Naruto shouted while pointing to the sand village. We were running up to the gate and we saw a girl with blonde hair. A sand ninja.

"Ah! The leaf ninjas! Hurry this way!" a guard shouted. We started running with the girl following.

"What's going on!" the girl said.

"Temari, Gaara has been captured by the akatsuki and Kankuro was poisoned." Sakura said.

'_What the hell! I'm gone for a couple days and all this crap happens!_' She thought.

Naruto tensed up while holding me and started to pick up the pace. We busted open the door and we saw the boy on the medical bed. From one glance I knew what it was. The toxin was going into his vital organs. I grabbed one of the near by crutches and told Naruto to put me down.

"I'll help. We need to extract the toxin from his vital organs first. Sakura, help the medical nins get the herbs and medicines on this list. For now we're going to do a quick check up." I said then handed Sakura the list.

'_I ment you by 'we_''

'_I know~_'

Amaya and I walked over to the boy (well I limped).

'_You check the eyes. I got the heart beat_.'

'_Mm Kay_!'

'_And you're the older one? I'm so much more mature_.'

'_No your- ... Okay maybe a little_!'

"did you record anything?" Amaya asked. One of the medical nins nodded and handed her the clip board. I peeked over.

"Ah, I was right. We better do this quick."

Sakura came back with the supplies and I showed the medical nins how I wanted them to combine them. I glanced over at Naruto a couple times and he was staring at me the whole time so I blushed a little.

'_Checking out Naruto in the middle of an operation hmm?_'

'_Shut up! Am not! You're so annoying!_'

'_Just telling the truth.. Geez.._'

We started the operation.

"Akemi, you do it. You're better at the medical stuff."

"Okay. Everyone hold him down. It's going to be a bit rough.. Sakura, I'm going to insert this into his body, you pull it out."

She nodded and it began. I would push the fluids in while Sakura would pull them out. This continuous motion throughout the hour. I would feel a stabbing pain in my ankle but I had to ignore it.

'_Akemi-chan is so cool.._' Naruto thought.

It wasn't that bad of an operation. It only took about an hour and Sakura left to make some antidotes.

I sighed and sat down in a chair and looked at my -_now purple_- ankle. Damn. I put to much weight on it while doing the operation.

"Nice job little sis. Now we just need your ankle fixed!" Amaya said.

"Really now?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing!"

I chuckled a bit. "it is, isn't it?"

"Hn! So what do we do now?"

I thought for a moment. What **_do_** we do now? Was this their mission? Were we really going to go to the leaf? What about our mission to destroy that bastard who killed our parents? _What about.. My possible 'crush'?_

"I.. I don't know.. But we need to kill that jerk! If we really do go to the leaf, wouldn't it hold us back? What if.. What if that bastard destroys the leaf too? They always takes what's precious to us!"

"That's true... But what about.." she started then switched to thoughts. '_Dont you like Naruto?_'

"I-I don't know okay!" I replied then walked out the door with the crutches. Amaya remained on the chair to let me think. I sat down on a bench outside.

What am I going to do? Wait why should I have to even think about it! I should be worried about avenging our parents!... Right?

I felt strong arms embrace me from behind. I saw the orange on the jacket so I knew who it was. I blushed.

"N-Naruto? W-what are you doing?" I asked. He let go and blushed a little.

"S-sorry.. You looked depressed and it seemed like the right thing to do!" he mumbled. I smiled.

"Thanks.."

"Umm yeah. So.. What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Like?"

"My life.. Our clan leader killed our parents, my ankle is fucked up, and here I am trying to think up an answer to the question my sister asked."

"Is that so? What question?"

"What are we going to do now? We can't just stay in the leaf. We need to avenge our parents.. I need to avenge them.." Naruto's eyes widened as I said that.

"You sound like Sasuke.."

"Maybe I do.."

"You should forget about vengeance and come to the leaf.."

"I can't. I won't. I.. I-I..." I felt my eyes water up a bit.

I haven't cried since our parents died. I've always held everything in. All of my emotions. I never showed anyone but Amaya the true me.

He held me firmly against his chest. I hugged him back and for the first time in ages, I cried.

I heard a big "**AWWWWHHHH! 3**" come from _non-other-than_ my big sister Amaya.

I giggled slightly while also being a little ticked off and wiped away my tears.

'_So I guess we're staying in the leaf?_' she asked.

'_Do I have a choice? You are going to stay for sure and I can't leave without you right big sis?_'

'_Yeah, that and I can trust your 'foxy prince' over there to take care of ya! ;)_'

'_You crack head...'_

_AN (BloodStreakedMoon): Read & Review!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

AN (BloodStreakedMoon): Read and Review!

After the Kankuro guy was fully healed by my ever reliable yet melodramatic sister. We decided to stay the night in the Sand because I doubt we'll be able to run away with Akemi's broken ankle. Damn you accursed ankle.

I shake my head and sigh when I saw Akemi and Naruto cuddle up like lovers.

'_We are not!_'

'_Dude, seriously I love you but do NOT read in on my thoughts._'

'_**You** read in on **my** thoughts **all the time**.'_

'_Would it kill you to know that your big sister **actually** wants to look out for you when a ninja we barely know starts cuddling up with you?_'

**'**_**WE ARE NOT CUDDLING!**_'

I sigh and face palm. Yeah, we'll never get anywhere with this conversation.

'_No, duh Sherlock._'

'_You know what you're being very cranky today. So even if he tries to attack you. I aint helping you. See ya!'_

I wave and walk away from the two love birds and walk towards the white haired ninja. He looks up at me and blinks. I smile at him and sit down next to him.

"How can I help you?"

I look up at him and my smile drops as I stare at him seriously.

"I want you to tell me about what's happening here in The Sand."

"I can't-"

"And if you don't fess up I'll alert _every_ enemy ninja that a couple of leaf ninjas are here, alright?"

I smile evilly at him and I could briefly saw his eye(s) widen. He chuckles and messes up my hair. **AGAIN**. Freakin jerk, does he **KNOW** how **LONG** it takes for my hair to look exactly like it is?

"You're more dangerous than you let on."

"I intend to take every precaution when it comes to dealing with other ninjas. Unless I trust you and I mean really trust you. I'll still have one finger on the trigger."

He chuckles.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything if you tell us your plans. Do we have a deal?"

My eyes widen a bit. Maybe this guy isn't all smiles and laughter than he usually let on.

"Alright, fair enough. You go first."

He smiles and reaches for his pocket to grab his book. I blanch when I read the cover and inch away from him. He gives me a side glance.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-What? N-Nothing at all please start your explanation!"

I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head but every alarm in my head kept on saying:

'**_PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERTED BOOK ON HAND!_**'

Inner voice (_that sounds suspiciously like my sister_) please shut up because I'm about to get answers here.

He sighs and flips though the back. I try to focus my attention on something else.

"Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

I whip my head and look at him with wide eyes.

"The_ Kazekage_?"

"Yes, and we're here to get him back."

"A-Against the _Akatsuki_?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

His eyes widen and he looks at me and questions my sudden outbursts.

"Oh, I don t know maybe because the **_Akatsuki_** are powerful, they kidnapped the **_Kazekage_** and that pretty much shows us what their power can do, and oh!_** A jonin, a chunin, and a genin**_ are going after them and one of them has **_THE KYUBI_** in them and not only that it s the _**GENIN**_ too. Pick your choice."

He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head and bring my hand up.

"Don't question. I knew the moment I saw the three of you. Though I don t think that Naruto's rank is very befitting of him. In terms of power."

Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're very good despite your age.'

"I intend to be. Anyway, back to the topic. Are you seriously considering going after them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kakashi chuckles and points to Naruto. I blink and follow where he was pointing.

"What about Naruto?"

"He and Gaara are alike. And he intends to rescue his friend. You must know what it feels like to be shunned by everyone just for being who you are."

I clinch my fist and look down the ground. He was right; I knew full well what it was like. Even though our village treated like they adored us but after I knew the truth those little eye rolls and spiteful looks became more and more apparent. They hated us and they always did.

"Yeah, I know"

Kakashi smiles and places his hand on top of my head. Not use to such affection I slap his hand away and he doesn't look like he was troubled by it. But I did want to know this Gaara person. If he did have a jinchuriki I wanted to see if he was just as cheerful and oblivious as Naruto.

"I want to help you find Gaara."

I speak up and Kakashi sends me a questioning gaze.

"I don't mind the extra help. But what will you do with your sister?"

I smirk.

"I want you to know one thing Kakashi-san. **Never underestimate us**. We were not chosen as the vessels for the dragon of heaven and hell for nothing."

"I supposed so."

"Alright then," I stood up and walk towards Akemi and Naruto but Kakashi stops me by calling my name. I turn around and look at him blankly.

"Yes?"

"What are your plans?" We did have deal.

"Well for now Akemi and I are going to get revenge for our parents but you tell me,"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's logical that we should take revenge on the clan who, despite hating us, raised us since we were little for parents who we don't even know the names of ?"

"No, it's not logical."

"No it's not but it is instinctual. Well," I shrug. "I ll just watch out for Akemi until she realizes that but I do have to admit though,"

I grin at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"I do love a good fight."

AN (WaffleLuvaa): I love BSM`s chapters don`t you? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN (WaffleLuvaa): We need reviews! Gr..

After the hugging I thanked Naruto and told him we would stay with the leaf. He smiled and we returned to the others.

"I'll just watch out for Akemi until she realizes that but I do have to admit though... I do love a good fight." I heard Amaya say.

Realize what!

I walked in as Amaya walked out. I stared at her before speaking up.

'_what were you two talking about?_'

'_nothing you should worry about. Anyway, I know this takes up almost all of your chakra, but could you use your healing jutsu to heal your ankle? We're going to help them find the Kazekage._'

'_is that so? Ah, that's the Gaara they were talking about! Hmmm. When we get there, I call deidara. I feel like blowing him up..._'

'_how did you know the akatsuki took him!_'

'_just because you're my older sister, don't underestimate me. I see and hear everything._'

'_I know that more than anyone._'

'_Good. Now tell me, what do I need to "realize?"_'

'_I told you. Don't worry about it. Anyway, for the details about the mission, ask Kakashi._'

'_fine.._'

I did as told and walked over to Kakashi with Naruto following behind.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Right now we have Pakkun searching for the akatsuki. The plan: Get Gaara out alive."

"Simple, I like it." I said. He smirked. "Now I've got to fix this stupid ankle. Ne, Naruto, can I borrow some of your chakra in about five minutes?" I asked.

He and Kakashi raised their eyebrows slightly. "Umm how and why?"

"How - _you will see_. Why -_ because I'm going to heal my leg and it will drain almost all of my chakra_."

Naruto looked to Kakashi who just shrugged, so he nodded.

I took a deep breath and channeled my chakra to my hands and started to heal my ankle. Both mens' eyes widened at how quickly I was healing my leg. After about 4 minutes, about one tenth of my chakra was left and was still draining slightly due to side-effects.

"Sorry Naruto, but you are the only one whos chakra matches mine." I made a couple handsigns and whispered "demon style: shiki seppun (demon kiss)~" before pulling Naruto into a kiss. His eyes and Kakashi's widened and I pulled away, showing the slight string of chakra that I was sucking out of him. I restored my chakra to about half way full.

They looked confused so I decided to explain.

"Naruto's chakra, due to the Kyuubi, is poisoness and cannot be contained by normal humans. I have the dragon of hell inside of me,  
>giving me almost the same type of chakra. The only difference is the color but my dragon will adapt. I can use other peoples chakra but due to the adaptation time, Naruto's would work best. I also picked Naruto because the only other person here is Kakashi and I am never kissing him..<strong><em> Pervert<em>**." I said while pointing to Kakashi's book.

Naruto quit blushing and started to chuckle at my pervert comment.  
>Kakashi looked at me sort of wide eyed.<p>

'_Does everyone know that Naruto is a jinchuriki?_' Kakashi thought.

"Dear lord Akemi! One minute you're hugging, the next you're kissing!  
>By the end of the day you two will be married with three kids!" Amaya shouted sarcastically from outside.<p>

"Shuddup! I was just grabbing some chakra you sarcastic crack head!" I shouted back. She smirked and I turned back to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Anyway, Kakashi, yes, I do know that Naruto has the Kyuubi. It's not that hard to figure out. I can sense the Kyuubi's strength from a mile away. I'm guessing my sister found out too?"

Now Naruto looked at me wide eyed.

"Y-you knew?"

I sighed. "Didn't I just clarify that?"

He shrugged. "And you don't care?"

"Why should I? We're practically the same. I know what it's like to be.. different. Like you, we were an outcast. They killed our parents and raised us. They hated us from the beginning. I wish I would have realized it sooner. They destroyed our family for our gift. It's only fair that I return the favor. Amaya doesn't really get that though. I can't really blame her. We were treated differently. She was always surrounded by real friends but me, I was alone. She could never notice the small things I did." I said darkly. Naruto sadly looked at me.  
>"Sorry, I'm ranting. Well, goodnight.."<p>

I left the two men standing there as I walked back to mine and my sister's room. Amaya wasn't there yet so I got bored and laid down on my bed. There were two beds which was nice. I finally get my own bed.  
>Our damn cheap-assed clan would make us share one.<p>

'_Why did I tell them all of that?.. I don't trust them already do I?_'  
>I was thinking before Amaya busted the door open.<p>

"Hellooo my little sister! Lookit all the stuff I bought!" she shouted while dropping the bags of clothing and trinkets she brought on the floor.

"Amaya.. What the hell is all of this?"

"Well, I got us some new outfits! Just in case our clan comes looking for us, they won't know who we are!"

"Yeah, two twins with different colored eyes won't give away _**anything**_." I said sarcastically. She glared at me. "right, sorry,  
>sarcasm is<em><strong> your<strong>_ thing." she smiled.

"I didn't think that much through.. Heheh... But! Still we may as well use these! I did buy them!"

"Or did you buy them because you suck a bargaining and the people were making you buy them?"

'_shit.. She knew.._' she thought.

"HA!" I shouted.

"damn telepathy.. Anyway here!" she tossed me some clothes. Short black shorts, a dark pink top with sleeves off the shoulders and some pink, plaid thy-high socks.

"why so much pink?.." I grumbled.

"to match your red eyes!"

"and I'm guessing you got a blue shirt to match your blue eyes?"

"Yup!" she said while pulling out a blue tank-top. I chuckled at my sister's enthusiasm.

I tried them on and they fit my figure perfectly. I looked pretty good in them too. Just one thing...

"Sis?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"Why does my outfit look so.. Slutty?" I asked.

She shrugged and I sighed. She wore a light blue tank-top with black pants. My shirt had a star on it while hers had a moon. They matched us perfectly, being the guardians of heaven and hell.

"So what are those trinkets?" I asked.

"They aren't trinkets! They're weapons!" I looked at her questionably then back at the little keychains. She sighed and continued. She first pulled up the keychain with two swords on it. "Here take these and release the jutsu."

I was confused but did as told. "Release!" I said then the keychain was replaced with twin katanas. "cool~"

"Aren't they? Here take these two, I got other ones for myself." she tossed me one with a flute and one with a crossbow.

"Thanks sis!" I said. Then she walked over to me and put my long black hair up in a ponytail with a stylish pin. I smiled at her thankfully and she returned the smile. After putting everything away, we went to bed.

Me and Amaya woke up around the same time. Must be a twin thing.. We got ready in our new clothes and packed up all of our gear. It's time to fight!

I smirked at the thought and I think Amaya heard that last part because she smirked too. We went to the lobby of the Inn to meet up with Kakashi and the others.

"Cute new outfits!" Sakura said.

"Amaya got them." I said while Amaya smiled happily. I saw Naruto eyeing me so I blushed but tried to ignore it.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked. We all nodded and left for the hideout as Pakkun lead the way. When we showed up at a giant boulder with a seal on it. There was another team there too and by the sign on their headprotector, they're from the leaf.

"Amaya, Akemi, meet team Gai." Kakashi said.

"This is Lee, Neji and Tenten and I'm Gai." a guy with big bushy eyebrows said. I was holding it in but Amaya burst out laughing when she saw the guy. I chuckled at my sister then smacked her on the back side of the head to tell her to get serious.

'_Nee-san, a byakugan user._'

'_Eh!_'

She shifted her eyes to see the '_Neji_' guy looking at her casually but with a faint blush. She just looked confused. Although, I should be the one confused to decide whether my sister is extremely smart or extremely dense...

"Anyway, how are we going to get in?" Naruto asked.

Gai backed up about 20 feet then ran straight into the boulder. His fist colliding with the barrier. He jumped back.

"There's a barrier. Kakashi?" he said.

Kakashi started to analyze the seal and said "It's a five-seal barrier." he turned to Neji.

"I know" Neji said and activated his byakugan. "One`s on top of a boulder about 500 meters northeast of here. The second one is on tree trunk in a gorge, 350 meters south-southeast. The third one is on a cliffside, 600 meters to the northwest. And the last one is in a forest, almost 800 meters southwest of here."

"They're pretty far out.." Sakura said.

"Then they better go now" I said.

"We'll need to remove the seals at the same time." Kakashi said.

"No problem! I have these!" Gai pulled out some hi-tech radio transmitters. Everyone took one except for the obaa-san who came along, Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi hopped on the boulder and waited for the signal to rip off the seal. The plan was for Sakura to get rid of it right after the seal came off.

"I'm in position. Where are you guys?"

"Almost there, give me a second."

"I'm in position."

"me too."

"alright I'm in position."

"Ready Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"On three. One.. Two... Three!"

Me and Amaya heard over the transmitter. As soon as Kakashi pulled the seal off, Sakura went running at the wall. Her fist collided with the boulder as it smashed into pieces. When we walked in we found two akatsuki members sitting there. Waiting for us.

Deidara was sitting on Gaara while Sasori was crouching beside. I looked around and Naruto and Amaya were fuming with rage. Naruto's eyes were turning red while Amaya clinched her fists.

"Where the hell do you think you're sitting!" Naruto shouted. Just as he was about to run up and kick their asses, Kakashi jumped in front.

"Don't Naruto!"

"Wake up Gaara! Are you just going to let them do that to you! Wake up dammit!"

"Naruto. Calm down.. We'll save him for sure." I reassured while holding his arm to prevent him from doing anything reckless. "You too Amaya."

"Hai, hai.."

We looked back to the akatsuki who were nonchalantly chitchatting.

"Is he the one?" Sasori asked.

"Seems like it. The one who screams and attacks first." Deidara replied.

"Hmph.. That's the jinchuriki eh?"

"Hm.. Itachi was pretty accurate actually."

Then they started arguing about art, as if we weren't there.

"Y-You bastards!" Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned a giant shuriken. He shot it Sasori who casually blocked it with his tail and continued his conversation.

"He didn't even look!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tch!"

"Naruto, it's no use-" I was cut off by deidara.

"Master Sasori, I know this is going to make you mad but the jinchuriki is mine, un!" he made a clay bird which ate up Gaara then started flying out the cave. "Ah, the twins..." he mumbled before leaving.

I saw Amaya clinch her fists tighter and narrow her eyes.

"go ahead Nee-san. I'll take care of Sasori."

"but I thought you called Dei-"

"You want to get Gaara back right?"

She nodded and whispered a thank you before running off with Kakashi and Naruto following closely behind. I sighed and turned back to Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san.

"Sasori." I said calmly and emotionless.

"Akemi." he replied in the same manner.

"It's been awhile since I've kicked your ass."

"Hmph, well now you don't have your sister to protect you."

"You underestimate me Sasori." I said while taking out the twin katana keychain. I released the jutsu showing the twin katanas in my hands.  
>Then I remembered the others. I clicked my headset and said "Gai?<br>Tenten? Neji? Lee? Are you on your way?"

I heard some clicking noises and grunts before any responses. "We've kind of got a situation going.." Gai responded.

"Like?"

"We're fighting clones of ourselves. They have all of our moves and we can't beat them! We are too evenly matched!" Lee said and by the sounds of the grunting in the background, things weren't going to well.

"You idiots! All you have to do is bring them together so you can fight eachother! You know eachother's weaknesses and you can team up!  
>By yourself, all you're going to do is get weaker and more tired!" I scolded. They all stayed silent. Probably thinking of how stupid they were not to notice it. (I know it's different but it really bugged me in the anime when they made it seem <em><strong>SO DAMN DIFFICULT<strong>_ when it's not.)

"Sakura! Akemi! First thing we need to do is get rid of Sasori's puppet!" elder Chiyo said.

"Hai!" we said simultaneously.

Me and Sakura spent most of the time dodging.

"Argh! I'm getting tired of this! Sakura throw me!"

"What!"

"Throw me at Sasori!"

"Are you nuts Akemi! You'll be poisoned!"

"Chiyo-baa-san has my back. Ne?"

She nodded and I grinned. Sakura threw me at Sasori while Chiyo-baa-San held his tail with chakra strings. I put out my fist and let it collide with Hiruko's head as it smashed into pieces. I smirked and Sasori jumped back.

"I guess it's time that I see my grandson's face.. Sasori."

"I guess so baa-san.." Sasori turned around and removed his cloak to reveal a guy about our age, with red hair.

"That's Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... He hasn't aged since he left.."

"He did turn himself into a puppet afterall." I commented.  
>Chiyo-baa-san nodded and Sakura looked shocked.<p>

"I haven't used my real body since our last fight Akemi." Sasori said.

"Is that so..? I'll make sure to destroy it this time." I replied. He smirked before summoning a new puppet. Elder Chiyo's eyes widened.

"That's!... T-the third kazekage!"

Sakura's eyes were wide while mine slightly flinched.

The puppet pulled out iron sand and formed a pyramid and a giant block. Me and Sakura constantly dodged the hits from the two pieces of iron and occasionally rammed them into eachother.  
>We needed a plan. But what?<p>

"Sakura, any ideas?" I asked.

"None so far Akemi.."

"shit.." I turned on my transmitter "Amaya, Gai, how are things going over there?"

"So far nothing but chasing. Deidara is trying to split up me, Kakashi and Naruto. He's going for the ninetails and Naruto is being too reckless." Amaya replied.

"We're on our way to our rendezvous point with our clones following close behind. Should be there soon.." Gai said shortly after.

"Amaya stick close with Naruto, don't let him lose it. Gai, get it done quick. We may need back up."

They agreed and I turned back to Sakura.

'_Naruto.. Please don't do anything too reckless!_'

As me and Sakura were dodging we eventually glided passed each other so I secretly whispered in her ear.

"You have the antidote right?"

As we passed eachother a second time she replied. "yes what about it?"

We each did a flip then hid behind a rock and I told her the plan.

"If you want to beat this puppet, it's going to be slightly risky. I need you to get cut and when he goes in for the kill, you destroy that thing. I would, but you're stronger and have a better chance."

She was hesitant but agreed."Got it." she jabbed the antidote into her left thy and ran out into the open. Sasori grinned after she got cut by the scythe. He fluidly flung his fingers to make the puppet go straight for Sakura.

"Sakura!" Chiyo-baa-san shouted. She was about to grab her with her chakra strings but I stopped her. I grabbed her hand and shook my head. She looked at me questionably so I pulled out the empty vile of poison.

"That's!-"

"Yes. Sakura brought two antidotes. We thought you should hold on to the last one." I tossed her the antidote and waited for Sakura to finish her job. I heard a crackling noise and saw Sasori's smirk disappear.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura shouted. I grinned.

"How are you doing over there Sakura?" I asked.

She limped over to us and replied. "I'm good. Could use a little healing is all."

I nodded and started to heal her arm.

I heard an evil sort of cackle come from Sasori. "I expected this much from you Akemi, you too baa-san. I suppose I will have to use myself this time."

Sasori lashed off his robe showing his puppet-like body,  
>poison-drenched scorpion tail and the target. His heart. I dodged his first attack and hid behind a rock.<p>

"Amaya, how's Naruto?"

"Not too good. He keeps speeding up. Me and Kakashi can barely keep up."

"tell him if he doesn't slow it down, I'm going to run my ass over there and make him!"

"I've tried that! He sped up instead!"

"damn.. Naruto... Youre going to get yourself killed."

"we'll be there for him. Anyway, how are things going over there?"

"Sasori's gotten better since last time. I'll kill him as quick as possible so I can meet up with you three."

"Okay. Just.. Just hurry!"

"I know.. Akemi out."

I switched off my gear and looked back to find Sasori split up into parts and Sakura out of breath.

"I.. I did it." she smiled before falling back to the ground.

"S-Sakura..."

"No.. Wait! Elder Chiyo, grab Sakura! Now!" I yelled.

She did as told and grabbed her with her chakra strings.

"He.. He's not dead yet."

I quickly scanned the area searching for Sasori's heart before it could bring his body back together.

'_shit! Where is it!_'

I heard clicking noises so I turned around. Sasori's body parts were making their way to eachother. I continued to scan the area until I found it. His chest. It had a cylindrical object with the kanji for 'scorpion' on it, hanging out of the hole where his heart should be.  
>It attached the limbs together and he was standing up.<p>

I pulled out my crossbow keychain and released the seal. I inserted an arrow and shot it straight at his heart before he could do anymore damage. He coughed out blood and grinned like it was nothing then fell to his knees.

I walked up to him. "Never underestimate me Sasori."

"as arrogant as ever I see.."

"you'd better believe it. Anyway, you may as well hand over the information to me now."

He smirked at how straight to the point I was and wasn't hesitant to comply. "Ten days from now, I'm to meet with one of my spies that are working under Orochimaru. You should get some information from him.."  
>I nodded. "but I have one last request before I die."<p>

"what is it?"

"come here."

I did as told and walked closer to him. I brought my face closer and he pushed his lips against mine. I just stood there. Not moving.  
>Unsure of what the hell just happened.<p>

He pulled away with a smirk and I wiped my mouth.

"what the hell was that?"

"I don't know.. I just wanted to. You're.. Interesting." he said with his last breath. His eyes slowly closed but sure enough, he had a smile on his face.

I removed the arrow from his heart and let his body rest on the ground.

"Yasuraka ni nemuru (rest in peace)" I whispered before returning to Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san.

"Sakura.." I started.

"It's okay. Go ahead and catch up with the others. We'll catch up later."

I smiled slightly then nodded her a thank you and ran as fast as I could to catch up with the others.

"Amaya, Kakashi where are you? We've defeated Sasori."

"Outside the cave to your right should be a gap in the ground. Cross it and about 50 meters take a right." Kakashi replied.

"be quick. Naruto's about to lose it." Amaya said.

I ran along the path of the gap and after about 50 meters, I hopped across and ran through the trees of the forest. After another 4-5 meters I started to feel the Kyuubi's strength. I followed the small presence of the Kyuubi to an open field where Naruto was fighting Deidara.

The fox's cloak started to form around him and the first tail appeared. My eyes widened seeing the pure chakra form around him. The second tail was starting to form..

"Naruto!" I ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I felt a strong stinging in my arms due to the fox's cloak. It was burning them. I did my best to ignore it knowing it was for the best.

"Akemi!" Kakashi was about to run up and stop me but Amaya held him back.

I saw Naruto's red, demon-like eyes look back at me. Pure hate and rage filled them. I held onto him tighter.

"Naruto.. I know you're there... Please.. **_Please calm down_**!" I whispered.

The hatred in his eyes started to die down. Almost into a sad look. He fell to his knees clutching his head slightly, taking me down with him. I loosened my grip and faced him towards me and started healing his wounds.

"A-Akemi-chan?"

"Mm hm. Have you calmed down?"

"Yeah.."

"Good." I shot an arrow at Deidara who skillfully blocked it with the kunai in his mouth then made his escape. I clutched my left arm which was more burned than my right. "Tch!" I groaned then started to heal my arm.

"Akemi! How did you-" he paused. "... Akemi I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

I guess he remembered...

"I'm so sorry! I really am-"

"Naruto calm down. It's just a burn. Remember, I can adapt to the Kyuubi's poison. It's nothing too bad." I chuckled then ruffled up his hair. He pouted a little which I giggled to.

'_Hmph. She's treating me like a kid_.' Naruto thought.

"Akemi, you okay?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. "I was going to use this suppress seal.."

"You had one! Oh whatever.. As long as we got Naruto back to normal.  
>Did you even have enough time before he would unleash the second tail?" I asked.<p>

"maybe, maybe not."

I laughed. "well I guess it's a good thing I came in. Wait where did Amaya go!"

"she went to check on team Gai."

"Oh..."

It was silent until I heard Amaya I've the transmitter.

"Run! Deidara used his suicidal bomber jutsu!"

I turned around to see everyone running.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

I poked my head up. _No explosion_?

I turned my head and everyone was fine. Then I saw Kakashi.

".. I sent it to a different dimension.." he stuttered before falling to his knees.

"As expected of my rival!" Gai said proudly. We all chuckled.

We brought Gaara to a open field and rested.

I saw Naruto stand over his body the whole time. A tear fell from his eye.

"It's not fair.. It's always Gaara. He always gets the short straw!After he finally.. After he finally became kazekage! All because of the stupid villages. If they- if they never made him a jinchuriki.. If they never put the stupid demon in him, this wouldn't have happened! Those Akatsuki bastards wouldn't have been after him. He wouldn't.. He wouldn't have died!" more tears fell from his face. "I couldn't save Sasuke.. I couldn't save Gaara.."

I looked at him sadly.

Chiyo-baa-san walked up to him. She went in front of Gaara and went on her knees to revive him. The only thing was... She would die. She exchanges her breath for another..

She was running out of breath and chakra. I looked over to Amaya. A tear rolled down her face. I could tell she was confused. She didn't know the guy but she felt so sad.

"How can I help?" Naruto asked.

"Put your hands ontop of mine." she replied almost in a grunt.

He did as told and the strength grew insignificantly.

"Akemi.."

"I know what you're thinking."

Amaya and I walked up and went on our knees next to them and placed our hands on top.

"Naruto, you need to bring Gaara-sama back. I wish there were people like you back then.. Back before we old fools ruined everything." Chiyo-baa-San said.

Naruto looked puzzled but I understood. She wished there were people like Naruto. People that protected their loved ones no matter what.  
>People that could be trusted and stayed loyal no matter what. People that would let the jinchuriki live like normal people. When they could have thanked them for saving their lives, when they could have let them fit in.. But what they did was shun them..<p>

After 10 minutes, somehow, all of the main kunoichi of the sand were here. Waiting. Gaara grunted and Chiyo-baa-San fell but was caught by Sakura. Gaara opened his eyes and stared straight into Amaya's and she stared right back. A faint blush made a way to her cheeks but she snapped out of it.

Some girls started screaming.. Ugh.. _Fangirls_..

"Gaara-sama!"

"Gaara-sama is awake!"

"I knew Gaara-sama wouldn't leave us!"

"Next time I'll protect you Gaara-sama!"

"No I will!"

"No-"

"**WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!**" me and Amaya screamed.

Everything was silent. I sighed in relief as did Amaya.

Gaara looked confused as to why he was still alive.

"Now all we have to do is to wait for the baa-san to wake up!" Naruto said cheerfully.

It was silent again but I decided to break it.

"Naruto... She.. She's not going to wake up. It was a life transferring jutsu.."

He looked up at me. "S-seriously? N-no way.." he turned to Sakura. She nodded in agreement and sadness filled his eyes.

"Everyone pray for elder Chiyo." the head of the sand military commanded. Everyone bowed their heads and started their prayer.

'_Arigato.. Chiyo-baa-san.._'

Naruto and Kankuro helped Gaara back to the village. He was pretty beat up. Some jonins took Chiyo-baa-san back on a stretcher. We walked back silently and when we were in sight of the village, screams and yells of joy were sent from around the village. Gaara looked up at his village and gave a slight smile. Sis looked happy to see that he was alive.

They were about to enter the village until Gaara stopped.

"Let her go first." Gaara said while turning around showing the way for the jonin with the stretcher. Me and sis looked at eachother and smiled as The rest of the village said their prayers.

'_this is how a village should be._' I said through our thoughts.

'_yes.. It's nice isn't it?_'

'_like we would know anything of it._'

'_maybe in the leaf._'

'_I suppose so.. We will have to see where our accursed life leads us, won't we?_'

She smirked and we continued to follow Gaara and the others into the village.


	6. Chapter 6

After everything was said and done. I decided to visit Chiyo-obaasan's grave. I never really knew her other than the fact that she was Sasori's grandmother and the fact that she saved Gaara's life.

Gaara..

I shake my head and force down the blush that creeped up to my cheeks. Damn it I knew the guy, what? 5 minutes? And I like him? NO!

I shout mentally and crouch down in front of the gravestone of Chiyo-obaasan's grave and brought my hands together as I say a silent prayer. But honestly I couldn't think of anything other than Gaara. DAMN IT! IT'S NOT APPRORIATE TO THINK OF GUYS WHEN YOU'RE KNEELING IN FRONT OF THE DEAD!

I grit my teeth and mentally slapped myself. Right, first note on the agenda. Think up of a jutsu that will calm down hormones HORMONE CANCELING JUTSU! Yes, that could work.

I nod happily as an evil plan started to form in my head then I remembered I was standing in front of a grave. Something I needed to respect not plot evil plans that will calm the raging hormones of a teenage girl.

I sigh as I got up and said a silent thank you. I was ready to go back when I heard crunching and looked behind me Gaara.

. . . DAMN YOU FATE!

I silently cursed as the Kazekage walked up beside me and placed his hands together and prayed. Sand started to gather beneath us as a rose made of sand crawled up in front of Chiyo-obaasan's grave.

"It's pretty." I mutter as Gaara opened his eyes and looks at me.

"You're Amaya Mizu right?"

I blush and focused my gaze on the headstone.

"Y-Yeah. That would be me."

He nods and looks back at the gravestone. There was a comfortable silence between us and I smiled.

"How does it feel?"

I ask as he looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how does it feel to be free? To be normal."

He clinches his fist and closed his eyes. I saw his reaction and apologized as he shook his head.

"No it's not that"

I raise an eyebrow and look at him and the damned blush creeped up again as I watch his red fiery hair being tussled by the wind.

"It's the fact that one person had to die," He continued as I blinked curiously. "Just to save a monster like me."

And I did something I thought I never would do. I laughed as tears started to roll down my eyes. Gaara looks at me confusingly and worriedly.

"I shake my head and wipe away the tears as I look at him."

"It's just funny how I used to hear my sister use the same exact words except for the part of someone dying of course. And I think it s also funny that a big shot Kazekage would say the exact same words."

"Then why are you crying?"

I shake my head and wipe the tears away.

"I'm wondering the same thing. She calls herself a monster and yet we are both the same. Honestly, I can't find anything more hilarious."

He smirks and shakes his head.

"You're crazy."

I laughed.

"So I've been told."

Our talk was abruptly stopped when I heard people walking towards us. I turn around and watch as Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Akemi walking towards us. Akemi was talking with Naruto with a huge blush on her face. Sakura looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto and Kakashi still had his nose in the perverted book.

Naruto stops talking and looks up as he sends both me and Gaara a huge grin. I smile wickedly.

"Hey, Naruto. Come here! I shout as Naruto raises an eyebrow and runs towards me."

"What's up Amaya-Chan?"

I smiled and punched him flinging him a couple meters back.

Gaara's eye widen, Akemi looked like she was about to have a heart attack, Sakura smiled, and Kakashi looked up from his book. Naruto holds his injured cheek and looks at me.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"That's for making my sister worry, you jerk." I twist my wrist from left to right. "God that felt good."

"O-ONEE-CHAN!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I knew I liked you for a reason." Sakura jogs up to me and gives me high five and I happily return it.

Akemi face palms as she crouches down to Naruto and helps him up.

'_I hate you_.'

'_Oh~ I love you to sis!_'

To this day Naruto will never know why Akemi suddenly face palmed again. As I snickered playfully.

~*~

Gaara looks up at the dark sky and contemplates on everything that had happened today. The stars twinkle brightly as the moon hides behind the clouds. Everything looked so peaceful.

He suddenly heard some crunching and turned to see Naruto walking up the roof with a huge grin on his face. Gaara shrugs and lets Naruto sit next beside him.

"You ok Gaara?"

Naruto asks and Gaara's eyes remains fixated on the sky.

"Why would you be asking that?" Naruto shrugs.

"Just thought I'd ask."

They both fall back to a comfortable silence until they both heard laughing beneath them. Naruto looks over at the edge and smiles as he sees Akemi looking annoyed as Amaya run around to different stores and buy anything that she could get her hands on.

"Onee-Chan! Would you stop buying stuff you re going to waist all of our money!"

"Oh please~ like money is a problem."

"It is!"

Once again they share a heated glare and in another minute Akemi face palms as Amaya skips away to the next store that looked like it had multiple books for sale.

Naruto laughs and scratches his head sheepishly as he sits back next to Gaara.

"I wonder why they always have heated glares."

"That's because they can communicate through telepathy."

Naruto stares at Gaara curiously as Gaara just remains unfazed.

"W-What? Telepathy?"

"Yes, I noticed it not too long ago. I'm fairly sure that Sakura and Kakashi noticed it too, He turns to Naruto and smirks. Seems a lot of them involved about you."

"E-EH?"

Gaara meant it as a joke. But boy, oh boy did he hit the head on the nail on that one.

~*~

I yawn and as I stretched my whole body. Luckily, after I and Akemi were done with the shopping Akemi went to bed without anymore fussing. I smirk and pull the covers off of me as I take a brown cloak, one I brought earlier, and wrapped it around me as I take a notebook and jumped out of the window.

I smile successfully and stood up as I walked away from the building. A small smile graced my lips as I saw a small wild Yellow Acacia blooming. I crouch down and started drawing the flower. A rustling noise alerts me and sent a single needle through the air.

I raise an eyebrow as sand came up and blocked my needle. The needle falls to the ground with a small tink and I smile as the sand begins to disappear. I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Do you always walk around in the dark?"

He smirks, something that I'm beginning to love.

"I take walks on long nights."

I smirk and nodded. "I know what you mean," I look back at the small flower near my foot. "Would you like to accompany me? I usually can t sleep at night too."

I smile and he starts to walk towards me. I nod and started to head off to a random direction. Gaara stayed silent the whole walk as I start to crouch down and draw flowers as the moonlight provided me some light. I actually quite enjoyed Gaara s company. Compared to my hyper activeness. He was kind, quiet, and calm. Everything I wanted in a guy. NO! Tonight is meant for flower watching. **_NOT_** boys.

I walk towards a tree and banged my head on the trunk. Gaara notices this and looks towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Just fine!" I laugh. "Just practicing my hormone canceling jutsu." I mumble.

"Did you say something?"

"What? Nothing!"

He doesn't press the matter anymore and I sigh. Thank you! At least he was respectful. The color yellow suddenly crossed my line of vision. I looked behind me and saw a small Begonia **[1]** fall from nowhere. My eyes widen as I run to Gaara and tackle him to the ground. I don t give myself time to explain as I got up and pull out the key chain of a black katana. I muttered a small 'release' and face the fallin flower menacingly. Gaara gets up and stands on guard as well.

"Come out you coward!" I shout and a loud and gruff laugh resonated in the small clearing. Hiro, as I expected, jumped in front of me with a small smile on his god forsaken face.

"I guess keeping us in the village isn t enough for you power hungry bastards, huh?"

He puts his hands up and takes a step forward and I glare.

"One more step and I'll chop your head right off," He looks at me blankly and I glare at him again.

"Calm down, Amaya."

"Yeah, and my sister said that I should stop being sarcastic. Think you'll get far?"

He shakes his head as multitude of ninjas with our clan symbol decorated on their suits appear behind him.

"Where is your sister?"

"In the planet of _go-fuck-yourselves_. It has a lovely garden by the way."

He raises an eyebrow and sighs.

"Alright, then. You asked for it."

I grit my teeth and readied my stance but all was silenced when sand engulfed the every ninja expect Hiro. My eyes widen and I suddenly felt someone place their hand on top of my right shoulder. I look behind and saw Gaara with a calm expression. Hiro, noticing the person, bows slightly.

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded. Hiro nods and looks back at Gaara.

"I am Hiro from the Land of the Waves. _Amaya and Akemi's teammate._"

"**Ex**-teammate. You asshole."

Gaara squeezes my shoulder and pushes me behind him. I stare at surprisingly with a small blush on my face.

"I would like to take back both of them to the land as our leader instructed."

I snort and cross my arms in front of me. The black katana goes back into a key chain.

"Yeah, and while we're at it. Why don't we have some tea and go explore the mystery of _unicorns_? Fat chance, you bastard."

Hiro twitches and I smirk. I knew that knowing his secret for unicorns would come in handy one day. Hiro shakes off the verbal assault and looks at Gaara.

"If you don t hand them over Kazekage-sama, war will spark between our two lands."

My blood runs cold and look at Hiro to see him completely being serious. I look at him with widen eyes. He was right. If we did not return the Kage might spark a war between them, killing multiple of people. Because of us and

"I'm sorry but it seems that these girls have taken a liking to my village and it seems that one of my good friends would be sad if they left. Not to mention I've taken a liking to them."

Hormone Cancelling Jutsu **FAIL**.

I look up at Gaara (or the back of his head) and smile as a small blush creeps up to my cheeks.

"If you don t hand them over-"

"I seem to remember that the Mizu Clan is indebted to the Sand Village and to the Leaf. I also seem to recall that Naruto, despite his looks, has some influence over the Hokage."

Hiro grits his teeth as I smirk.

"You just got pwned, Hiro."

Hiro shakes his head and looks pass Gaara and looks at me. I raise an eyebrow and we both engage in a staring contest.

"You do know what will happen if you lose control right?"

I narrow my eyes and he smirks. He turns around just as the other ninjas were released by Gaara.

"Good luck with her Kazekage-sama. You wouldn't like it when she loses control. I'll pray for your village."

And with that Hiro left as well as the other ninjas. I glare at the spot he once stood and bite my tongue. DAMN IT TO HELL!

Gaara turns around and looks at me.

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing."

"If you live in my village, you have to follow my rules."

I give him a soft glare and he smirks a small blush creeps up and look to the side to avoid his eyes.

"The dragon of hell which is in my sister and the dragon of heaven which is in me possessed a power. The power to cross dimensions."

His eyes widen but I was too bust looking at the ground to notice.

"The logic is pretty much just like Naruto's. When Naruto uses the Kyuubi's power a tail pops out of his butt. Ours is much more complicated."

"How so?"

"Once we lose control and use the dragon's power. The dimensions of the world start to tip causing a ripple effect. One dimension affected another one is destroyed. Despite the fact that it has never happened before. I've heard sometimes read that when things get really bad. Every dimension might be damaged. Causing the distraction of the world. Would it have been easier to kill us when we were young? Yes, but it seems that a bubble like field protected us from any harm." I pout and narrow my eyes. "Stupid thing seemed to have disappeared the moment our powers were much more dominant."

We stay silent for awhile and I close my eyes. I knew it He thinks I m a monster now Great, just add him to the ever growing list of haters.

"Will that really happen?"

I snort and say sarcastically, "Wanna test it out?"

He shakes his head and smirks.

"No need." He walks forward and ushers me to follow him.

"Hold on,"

He turns around as he watches me run towards the fallin yellow flower. I break off the stem and place the flower in my ear. I smile as I watch Gaara give me a confused look. "

What? It's not every day you see a falling Begonia. I say, grab an opportunity when it comes!"

He shakes his head and ushers me again to walk with him.

"Yeah, yeah."

I jog after him and walk beside him as we walked under the twinkling stars and shining moon. A comfortable silence lingers between us as I suddenly yawned. Gaara gives me a side glance and I shrug.

"I should go back before Akemi wakes up. But I m not too worried since she pretty much sleeps like a drunken man."

Gaara nods and I walk a few steps away when I saw the yellow Acacia **[2]** still innocently swaying in the wind near a tree. I smirk and run to it. I plucked it and ran back to Gaara.

"Here," I place the yellow flower in his hands. "A thank you. It s not much but still, thank you for not giving us to Hiro."

Gaara smiles softly.

"You're welcome."

I nod and walk away. I stopped and looked up at the sky with a huge blush on my face.

"M-Maybe someday I can tell you what that means!"

After the words left my mouth I run away.

Gaara watches curiously at the disappearing figure of Amaya. He looks down at the flower nestled in his hands as a small smile graced his lips and continued his walk.

He didn t need to know what that flower meant.

He already did.

I ran towards our room as my frenzied heart beats against my chest. My face was flushed and I felt like I was either going to have a heart attack or a panic attack. I stared at the door of our room as I opened it forcefully and leaned on the door.

I stare curiously at my sister who was sprawled on the floor with half lidded eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, I guess I take back the drunken man comment then."

"Wha? Who? Sis?" She pushes herself off of the bed and rubs her eyes. "Where have you been?"

I smile and place take off the cloak as I place it on top of my bed.

"Is that a flower on your hair?"

I pout and cross my arms in front of me.

"Begonia x tuberhybrida."

"Yeah, like I said flower. Where did you get it?"

I sigh and rub my temples.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are my sister, I look at her and grin. It fell out of the sky."

She stares at me blankly.

"You crackhead."

I stuck out my tongue as she crawled back into her bed and as I lay down on my bed.

_Should she know about the Hiro incident?_

"Sis, did you find any interesting flowers tonight?"

_Nah._

Morning morning was amazingly quiet. Not even Naruto uttered a peep, Sakura was calmly eating her food, Kakashi s nose was still surgically implanted in his book, Akemi was quiet too, and Gaara was nowhere.

'_YOU LIKE GAARA?_'

Shit.

'_No, Akemi I don't_.'

'_Liar!_'

'_Honestly, do you think your twin sister would lie to you?_'

'_Yes_.'

'_Well, then sucks for you._'

Cue glaring

"Umm, guys."

Both me and Akemi look at Naruto and I pout.

'_Oh, no glaring contest?_'

'_Sis!_'

'_Yeah, yeah. Sarcasm isn't welcome on the table._'

'_Exactly, and were still not yet done with the Gaara thing._'

'_Yeah, yeah. Just go talk with your boyfriend already._'

'_HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_'

'_Hn. As far as you know._'

'You re crazy.'

I smirk.

So I've heard.

"Umm Akemi-Chan?"

Akemi turns away from me and looks at Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?"

'_-Kun~_'

'_Really? Very mature sis._'

'_Hey, the heart wants what the heart can't get._'

'_Like Gaara?_'

'_So not cool._'

She dismisses me and nods for Naruto to continue.

Naruto looks at Akemi shyly.

"Umm is true that you have telepathy powers?"

Akemi gaped and sent me an accusing look.

"Oh, so when the knucklehead finds out it's immediately my fault?"

"Well, is it?"

"_**No**_**_!_** Well, at least I think not. Is it Naruto?"

Naruto shakes his head no.

"See?"

Akemi, reluctantly, agrees and turns to Naruto and asks how he knew and he told Akemi that Gaara told him. Another accusing look was sent my way.

'_What? You can't blame people for being perceptive._'

'_Your evil._'

'_And yet you depend on **me** to save **you**._'

I snickered playfully when she shut off of all telepathy communication and tries to explain to Naruto, without blushing, what telepathy communication.

"Wow! Are you guys like aliens or something?"

As Akemi explains again and again and again and again and again.

'_Shut. Up._'

'_And again and again and again and again._'

'_The only thing that's keeping me from strangling you is the fact that the world would end_'

'_And you love me~_'

I laugh as I watch the fuming face of Akemi.

"What? What did Amaya-Chan say Akemi-Chan?"

Yes, this moment is why we wanted to escape in the first place.

**[1] Begonia- means: Be cautious**

**[2] Yellow Acacia- means: Concealed love**


	7. Chapter 7

This morning was terrible.. At first, I was loving the silence. But when you have Amaya _**and**_ Naruto, you're going to get some noise...

The morning started off quiet, began with a telepathic argument between Amaya and I, and ended with me fully explaining how telepathy works to Naruto. After breakfast I walked up to Amaya.

"Amaya, you're hiding something." I said.

"What?"

"Something happened last night."

"No. Nothing."

"That's a lie"

"Akemi, it's nothing."

"Whatever." I muttered before walking off.

I decided to go for a walk. I needed to think..

Before leaving, I caught a glimpse of Naruto watching me walk out.

_Naruto.._

Why is it that whenever I think about Naruto I blush and my heartbeat races? I'm not_ in love_ with him right? I can't.. Well, I shouldn't be able to. That's part of being part demon. I don't have time for love.  
>I want revenge.. I need vengeance. I don't have time for setbacks.<p>

Me and Amaya are different. She can forgive and forget. She doesn't need this vengeance like I do. _She's not a monster.._ She may think we're the same,_ but we're not._ She's part angel and what am I.. _A demon_. That's right, a monster! How are we the same!

I walked deeper into the forest until reaching an open field filled with blooming flowers.

Flowers huh... They're beautiful and weak but will still prick you with their thorns.. With me being part demon, I can't even touch them. They'll wither in my hands..

**I hate them..**

**They show_ reality_.**

** A sick cruel world that everyone hides by pushing the cruelty behind..**

I yanked a rose out of the ground and watched it turn black and wither in my hand. The thorns pricked my fingers making little droplets of blood ooze out.

_Never_ underestimate..

I crumpled the withered rose in my fist and watched as it's dust blew away in the wind. I snickered darkly.

"As I thought.** I am a monster.**"

I watched as the red liquid spilled from my fingertips and onto another rose. A tear flowed out of my eye. I didn't want this.. These powers.. This life... None of it.

"No you're not." a familiar voice called out to me.

I sprung my head back, tears in my eyes, to find that one ninja who made my heart beat faster.

"N-Naruto.. What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here `cus it looked like something was wrong."

"Oh.. Well thanks.. It's nothing. You can go back. I'll meet up with you guys later.." I said before disappearing with the leaves.

I transported deeper into the forest, only to find that the ninja was still there, following. He suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Naruto.. Let me go. I need to think.." I didn't even face him. I didn't want to feel love.

"I'll go too."

"Naruto, I'm fine. I need to think alone." I stretched the word alone slightly.

"Why? Why do you do everything alone? You have others there for you, you know!" he snapped.

"No. I don't! All I have is Amaya and she always hides things from me!  
>Even if it's to keep me safe, or make sure I don't worry, I still want to know! I'm alone! I don't need anything else. I just need to think." I snapped back before running again. This time he didn't follow.<p>

Naruto sat and watched as the girl ran away.

"**_You have me.._**" he muttered. But it was too late, she had already run deep into the forest. The ninja sighed and walked back to the others.

~*~

I thought about what I just did. Baka.. I'm such an idiot. At least I had Amaya. Naruto didn't have anyone..

~*~

I sat on a tree, deep in the forest for about an hour. I thought and thought but I couldn't think of a conclusion.

I pulled out my crossbow and shot an arrow at the bushes, to have it blocked. Out walked a black cape. Akatsuki.

"Long time, no see. Ne, Itachi?"

"I suppose. Akemi, recently you killed Sasori right?"

"What about it?"

"We need a new member in the Akatsuki. Leader-sama wants you to join."

"How does he know I won't kill the rest of you and what makes him think I'll join?"

"You won't kill us because we can get your revenge and we know Amaya wouldn't join but maybe you. You know evil. You _are_ a demon. **A monster**."

It's true.. All he said was true.. They could help me with my revenge.  
>I have evil in me too. I'll eventually be drawn to them.<p>

"I need to think." I replied.

"We will give you one months time."

"Then I'll see you in a month."

With that said, he disappeared into the shadows.

Great.. More things I have to think about.

~*~

I walked back to the others and saw Naruto sulking.

"Sorry Naruto.. I shouldn't have said that."

He snapped his head around.

"Huh? Oh hey Akemi! Don't worry about that-"

"He's only sulking because there's no ramen here" Sakura cut him off. I giggled.

I whacked him on the back of the head.

"Baka.. That's for making me worry."

He blushed slightly then gave his usual goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I noticed everything was packed up.

"Are we leaving already?"

"Yeah. We're going back so you can meet the hokage." Kakashi said. I nodded and looked over to Amaya. She looked slightly disappointed.

'_why don't you say goodbye to your boyfriend before we go?_'

She blushed.

'_He's not my boyfriend!_'

'_**"**for all you know**"**_' I mimicked. Ah, the fun time of being a smart-ass little sister.

'_haha very funny Akemi._'

'_I know~ now go!_'

She smiled and ran to the Hokage's office.

"let's go wait by the gate." I said. They nodded and we grabbed our things.

We waited about 10 minutes before Amaya came back. When she finally arrived we headed to Konoha. Gai was helping Kakashi walk and they were going _**way**_ too slow!

"Hurry up sensei!" Tenten called. With that said, Gai picked up Kakashi and put him on his back... Let's say it looked.. Nevermind.  
>I'm not going to even say it.<p>

Gai said "Yoooosh! Last one there loses!" then ran off. We all chuckled.

Next thing I know, Lee is holding every piece of equipment and bending over. "Neji, get on." he says seriously.

**_PFFFFFFFT!_**

"**Hell no!**" Neji responded. Then me and Amaya started laughing our heads off, bursting into tears, along with Naruto.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Lee yelled before running off behind Gai and Kakashi.

"Yoooosh! Akemi, hop on!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I blushed.

"Eh!"

'_You know you want to~_'

'_Shut up Amaya!_'

"Akemi-chan!" Naruto ran over, picked me up and slung me onto his back. Then he started running like there's no tomorrow.

"Ahhhhh! Naruto, slow down!" I shouted. He just chuckled and sped up.  
>I clung to his back and started screaming again. When he finally slowed down, I hopped off, extremely dizzy.<p>

"Naruto.. Never.. Do that.. Again.." I muttered before falling with my back to the ground. He chuckled.

"Hey, but being with those two just really make you pumped! Believe it!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"My turn!"

"For what?" he asked. I grinned.

"You'll see."

I bit the tip of my thumb, making it bleed. Then I drew a star with a circle surrounding it on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu: black dragon!" I said and a puff of smoked appeared. As it faded, it revealed a black dragon.

"Ryuu!" I said while pulling him into my grasp. I held his neck with my arms and pulled his head close to mine and snuggled with him for a bit. He roared and snuggled back in response. Not a loud roar. A soft, loving roar.

"Ryuu, this is Naruto. He's a friend. Naruto, meet Ryuu."

Naruto looked shocked and almost scared, but seeing how loving Ryuu was to me, he loosened up.

"H-hi!" he held out his hand. Ryuu started sniffing his hand like a puppy then.. -_chomp_- he bit him. His whole hand in his mouth. Not off, just holding it with his teeth.

I fell to the ground laughing.

"AHHH! AKEMI, GET IT OFF!" he flared his arms around and Ryuu just hung on like it was a kiddy ride. I chuckled.

"Ah, okay, okay but calm down! No one knows about him but you yet." I said.

"Not even Amaya?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

I pulled Naruto's arm and hopped on Ryuu, ignoring his question. Ryuu flapped his wings making us lift off the ground, making Naruto cling to my waist. I blushed then giggled. Naruto looked down to see how high up we were.

"AH! Get us down!"

"Shhh! Calm down! We're not too far from the leaf."

Ryuu turned his head and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He snickered and turned back around.

"Ryuu, you Baka!" I said before hitting him on the head. I knew what he ment.

He was saying '_someone has a crush~_'

He growled at me hitting him then sped up.

"Ryuu!"

He growled again. Oh no..

"Naruto hang on!"

Ryuu went straight up into the clouds, making a 180 degree angle then went straight into a loopty-loop. I laughed while Naruto yelled the whole time.

When we were close enough to the leaf, Ryuu lowered his wings and we landed. Naruto was still clinging onto me so I giggled.

"Naruto! We're on the ground!"

"What? Oh.." he blushed then let go of my waist to hop down. "How I've missed you ground!" he said then started laying on the floor,  
>pretending to hug it. I laughed and thanked Ryuu before sending him back.<p>

We sat there at the gates waiting for the others. The first one to arrive was Gai. Me and Naruto laughed when we saw Kakashi, flopping about.

"FIRST PLACE-"

"Ahem.." me and Naruto cut him off.

"WHA- no way! You never passed us up!"

"Or did we? A ninja never reveals where they are, _**as for you**_, you could have been spotted by an enemy!" I said. Gai sulked making me and Naruto laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed and run my hands though my long black hair as my blue eyes focuses on the sandy path in front of me. Seriously, Akemi really didn't have to bring the boyfriend comment up. My frenzied nerves were frenzied enough.

I sigh and bite on my tongue. Right, time to stop mopping and get on with the goodbye. I take a deep breath as I walk towards the Kazekage office. I raise my hand and knocked. A silent command of come in reaches my ears as I open the door. Gaara promptly stops signing as I walk towards him. He eyes me curiously as I opted to look at what's behind him rather than him.

"What can I do for you, Amaya?" I gulp and tried to contain in the needed reflex of bolting out of the door and running away.

"Ah, y-yeah. I just wanted to tell you that were going already. And since I have to go with my sister. I just wanted to say," I take a deep breath and turn my gaze to his sea foam green eyes. "Goodbye."

"No," I blink at him curiously as I heard the underlining disappointment in his voice. He clears his throat and stands up, walking away in front of his desk and in front of me. I look up at him as a small smile graces those beautiful lips of his. _Those beautiful kissable lips and **NO**_! Damn it! Where's a tree when you need one?

"I meant that this is not goodbye," He continues and I raise an eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "We will see each other again. Someday." I blink and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right. So, I guess See you again then?" I lift my hand up and he takes it in a firm grip.

"Ah, I'll see you again." With that I nod, let go of his hand (_though I didn t want to_), and towards the door but was stopped when he says my name. I turn around and blush at the small smile on his face.

"Y-Yes?" I ask nervously as I faced him.

"I never did get to answer your question."

"Huh?"

"What it's like to be normal."

"Oh, yeah," I nod and smile at him. "So, how is it?"

He smirks. "It's no different, much quieter though."

I grin and nod. "Haha! I'm glad! Thanks for the insight. It'll definitely be good when I'm back to normal. Less annoying person... err thing to deal with." He smiles as I nod and walked out of his office. I lean against his door as a blush creeped up to my cheeks. I face palmed as I walk towards the gate of The Sand Village. __

_WHAT KIND OF SARCASTIC COMMENT WAS THAT? Have I lost my touch? Argh, Gaara is not good for my sarcastic ways of living._

~*~

I sighed tiredly and continued my trek to the gate of The Sand Village. This sand is really is not good for the mental state of mind. I stopped walking and turn my head up at the sky and smirked. Yes, despite the sand this place really has a good weather.

I looked around as small smirk appears on my face. I got down on one knee and bit my thumb. I press the bleeding finger on the sand and made circle with a moon inside.

"Summoning jutsu: Kuda-gitsune," I whisper as a blue smoke covered the engravings on the sand. When the smoke cleared away a yellow snake like animal with fur. It blinks owlishly at me with its black eyes. I extended my hand as it crawled up my arm and wraps itself around my neck and kisses my check fondly.

I chuckle as I got up and scratched the head of the little fox. "Alright, here's what I want you to do little Tomo. I need you to go to the Land of Waves and check on the Hiro for me." Tomo blinks confusingly and stares cutely at me. "Yeah, yeah I know that I hate the bastard but I'm worried of what he'll do. So could you go check?" I ask as he gave me the cutest pout and I almost caved in. Almost.

"No! The pout will not work on me anymore. Now go and be careful." I smirk as he crawls to my arm. I crouch down and lets him slither away but mid-way he looks back an innocently blinks at me with a cute little pout. **_Must. Resist. The. POUT!_**

I turn away and Tomo mushroom sighs as he slithers away.  
>Meanwhile, I comically cried as I try not to envision Tomo slithering away.<p>

~*~

I have seen my fair share of weird happenings. Really, I have. I've even experienced being pulled into another world by the dragon (not a very nice experience by the way) but I've never seen one guy carrying another guy on his back it looked disturbing to say the least.

Then, Gai's student, Lee, tried to get his teammate, Neji, to climb on his back like Kakashi and let's say no amount of hands can stifle the laughter that came out of mine and Akemi's mouth.

And then, for some unknown reason, it turns into a running completion with the two and Naruto also joins in with Akemi on his back. I stare blankly as I watch them all run away with Sakura, Neji, me, and Tenten left.

"Well, that was actually I don't have a sarcastic comment to describe that." I comment and the three nods. I sigh and run my hands through my hair as look to the side when sudden footsteps reach my ears. The others went into fighting mode and I quickly tell them to step down. They look at me confusingly as I smile and crouch down and hold my arm out.

Tomo, in his full form; a yellow fox with nine tails and long claws, comes running towards me. He leaps into the air and immediately yellow smoke engulfs him as he turns back to his normal form. Tomo crawls onto my arm and immediately goes back to my neck and starts squeaking cutely. I look at the others as smiled and  
>introduced Tomo.<p>

"This, you guys is a Kuda-gitsune otherwise known as a pipe fox. Don't worry though there relatively harmless. Just really cute~." Sakura smiles as she approaches Tomo and pets his head. I roll my eyes when he crawls to Sakura s arm and gives her kisses on the cheek. Kiss ass.

"Anyway, Tomo. Did you learn anything?" Tomo stops his kiss-asserey and looks at me before it jumps down on the sand and uses its tail to write kanji letter. I raise an eyebrow as my eyes widen.

"No.. it can't be." I comment and instructed Tomo to get on my arm. I look at Sakura and stare at her seriously. "I need to get back to my land and do something. Do **not** tell Akemi about this." I walked away and Sakura stops me.

"Wait! What do you mean you have to go back to the land? I thought you ran away."

"There's something I need to do. Tell Akemi, if she asks, that I went to see Gaara. I'll see you later." Before the pink haired kunoichi could say anything else. I run away towards my village.

_Those bastards will never learn._

~*~

Sakura frowns as she looks at the kanji letters on the sand that Tomo had created.

'_Ritual_.'

None of them knew what that meant.

~*~

I run towards the Clan`s Complex with a deep scowl on my face. I look at Tomo, who was clinging to my arm, and stare at him.

"Are you sure Tomo?" He nods and I grit my teeth.

Bastards, do they know the consequences of such actions?

**_They could fucking destroy us all!_**

When I reach the gates of the village. My eyes narrow and I take a step forward Only for my arms to be tightly wrapped by Tomo.

"Wha? Tomo! What the hell are you doing?" My eyes widen when Tomo changed its appearance and turned into a black snake. It hisses at me. I quickly reach to my pouch for a kunai knife but was stop when a couple of ninjas came out of nowhere, bound my legs,blinded me as well as gagged me. I protest and try to kick and punch blindly but I stopped when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"_One down, one to go._" I clinch my fist and narrow my eyes.

**Damn you, Hiro.**

NOTE: I used the Kuda-gitsune from xxxHolic so I don t own him I just gave him name ;)


End file.
